His butler from the start
by Ciel phantomhive 3
Summary: It seamed like innocent fun at first but as time goes on Ciel uncovers a master plan, with motives unknown William t spears is after Sebastian, Ciel does not yet know why but as time goes on he will figure out hopefully before its to late
1. The beginning

Nica: hello readers if you are reading this you have decided to read some awesome stuff.

Ciel: this is my fanfic why are you giving the intro.

Nica: because you are not awesome enough.

Ciel: You insulted me on my own fanfic that is really rude but any way welcome to his butler from the start.

I am a total fan I just can't spell right so I use different words so don't mind bad spelling please review nicely or Sebastian will eat your soul

-:)-:)-:)-:)-:)-:)-:)-:)-:)-:)-:)-:)-:)-:)-:)

Yes Sebastian I want to form a contract with you stop stalling. Yes my lord ( as the seal formed on my eye because I want total control the contract was formed )

" my lord it is time to get up this mornings tea is earl grey and for breakfast Belgium waffles would you like to wear green or blue to day?"

" I would like to wear blue today Sebastian and get the bath ready "

" yes my lord "

( as I finished my bath I went into the dining room only to get a surprise )

" Cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeel!"

" Elizabeth ! what are you doing here does grandmother know your here?"

" No but I wanted to see you Ciel I really wanted to see you, don't you want to see me or do you not love me any more "

( Elizabeth began to pout )

" no Elizabeth I love you but you need to send someone to tell me that you are coming."

" but then it's not a surprise Ciel and you know I like to surprise people."

" Fine but next time tell grandmother that you are coming, ok."

" ok Ciel I will now what's for breakfast Sebastian?"

" Belgium waffles my lady."

" Oh Belgium waffles deloius I love Belgium waffles."

" And for tea we have earl grey my lady."

" ohh yum the perfect tea to go with Belgium waffles."

" Quite my lady."

-:)-:)-:)-:)-:)-:)-:)-:)-:)-:)-:)-:)-:)-:)-:)-:)-

Ciel: that was the end of chapter one please review.

Nica: ya review or I will send Sebastian after you.

Ciel: Sebastian only listens to me ok nica got

It i have the contract with him not you now readers If you will please review now I would thank you ever so much chapter two will be out soon so be patient but I really must like Belgium waffles If this is the fith time saying it see you at the next chapter.

Nica: bye awesome people!


	2. Something to do

Nica: hey Ciel guess what!

Ciel: what

Nica: undertaker is here

undertaker: hello young lord

Ciel: why is he here?

Nica: he is doing the disclaimer Ciel, next time it will be grell.

Grell: someone say my name.

Sabastian: nica said your name but we don't need you right now that is next chapter. Now undertaker do the disclaimer.

Undertaker: Ciel does not own any of the black butler characters.

Nica: wait sebastian doesn't Ciel own you because of the contract.

Sebastian: yes nica we have a contract.

Nica: ok just wanted to check.

?

( later that day after breakfast Ciel received a letter from the queen )

" young lord you have received a letter from the queen "

" bring it here Sebastian "

( Ciel opens the letter and reads it to him self )

" Sebastian get the carriage ready we need to take Elizabeth home "

" yes my lord "

( soon they were on their way, Elizabeth had been dropped of and now they have to tend to business)

" who are you where am I and why am I here?"

" now alois don't ask so many questions we don't want to make to much noise "

" answer me now or you will regret it "

" don't threaten if you can't fallow through with the threat "

" you'll see Claude will come for me and he will kill you, you hear me kill you "

( back in the carriage )

" my lord where do we start?"

" we start where he was last seen in his study "

( when they arrived they were greeted by an emotion less Claude who seemed not bothered by what was wrong )

" Claude you don't seem bothered at all "

" I may look like I don't care but I can assure you Sebastian that I am quite worried "

?

Cow: moo

Ciel: what is a cow doing in my fanfic.

Nica: because he is cute and I also have a giraffe plushie.

Ciel: readers please review and sorry that the first chapter was so short.

Cow: moo

Ciel: go away cow.


	3. The letter

Ciel: this is chapter 3 already I almost put chapter 4 because it takes so long to right a chapter it seems.  
Nica: that's just you I knew we were on chapter 3, now grell gets to do the disclaimer.  
Grell: this is for you Sabas-chan. Ciel Phantomhive does not own any of the black butler characters. Because Sabas-chan is mine.  
Sora: no he is not grell.  
Grell: who are you you aren't from this show.  
Roxas: we are the guests here. We are from a different show.  
Sora: well it's not really a show it's a video game with us in it as the main characters.  
Roxas: your me and I'm you.  
Sora: and I'm you and your me.  
Ciel: that's enough the readers don't want to listen to us talk.  
Nica: don't you mean the readers don't want to read us talk.  
Ciel: whatever just shut up and let's get to the story.  
Roxas/sora: ya lets get to the story I want to see who kidnapped alois. I mean read who kidnapped alois.  
Ariel: ya and you already read the disclaimer so here's the story.

( Ciel walked in the surprisingly neat study to look for clues )  
" when did you last see him Claude ?"  
" after I brought him his afternoon tea "  
" claude do you see any thing out of the ordinary. Sebastian do you see any thing that doesn't look right of a ransom letter left by his capture?)  
" everything looks in order alois never changed the way his stuff was."  
" My lord I think I see something on the floor next to the desk."  
( Sebastian picks up a letter addressed to Claude and hands it to him. Claude reads it to himself then hands it to Ciel as Ciel reads it to himself Sebastian reads over his shoulder and nows who it is right when he finishes it )  
" well Sebastian I know that look you know who it is and where he is don't you?"  
" yes my lord "  
" then tell us already "

()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()  
Ceil: well that was the end of chapter 3 hope it wasn't to short for you.  
Ariel: ya and please review nicely.  
Sora: Ariel what are you doing here.  
Roxas: ya what are you doing here.  
Ariel: well I should go or my dad will be really mad at me bye.  
Ciel:  
Nica:  
Sora:  
Roxas:  
Sebastian:  
Grell:  
Undertaker: well enough of that see you in chapter 4 hehehehehe


	4. The library

Ciel: Sora why did you give nica a giraffe plushie.

Sora: because it was cute and reminded me of her.

Ciel: you like nica!

Sora: ( blushes )

Ciel: roxas your other half is being weird again.

Roxas: again?

Ciel: yes again.

Roxas: well if it makes you feel better I like you, I think you are cute.

Ciel:

Roxas:

Sora: Ciel is a nick name in the real world Ciel is a girl.

Roxas: ( blushes )

Sora: jack skellington is doing the disclaimer for this chapter.

Jack: Ciel does not own any of the characters from black butler.

Ciel: except my oc I own her, her name is raven.

Raven: hello everybody.

Everybody: hi raven.

Nica: you are a kitty person.

Raven: yes I am now enjoy the story every one.

" then tell us "

" it's the grim reaper William "

" William, are you sure Sebastian."

" yes Claude I am sure "

" we'll where is he Sebastian "

" my lord he is in the basement of the grim reaper library "

" Claude you should come with us "

( at the grim reaper library they travel to the basement of the library )

" alois are you here "

" Ciel is that you? "

" yes and I have Sebastian and Claude with me "

" Claude is it true are you here? "

" yes your lordship "

" hello everyone have you come to collect him? "

" yes no give him back William "

" oh I can do that if I were I would need someone else to take his place "

" I will take his place "

" young master are you sure about this? "

" yes I am sure Sebastian, now let alois go "

" you first "

If you let him go first I will walk over once he is with us "

( Claude unites alois and he run over to them )

" RUN ! "

( they try to run but before they get far William grabs Ciel )

" young lord "

" just go Sebastian I will be fine "

" yes my lord "

( later back at the mansion while they are brainstorming on how to get Ciel a girl with raven colored knee long hair with cat ears and cat tail walked in )

" hello my name is raven I hear you are having trouble with William "

" yes he has my young master "

" can get him back, on one condition."

" what's the condition?"

" we'll alois the condition is ... Sebastian has to kiss me."

( Claude chuckles )

" how do you know my name?"

" everyone knows your name, now take me to William. "

Ciel: well that was chapter 4 hope you liked it please review I will try to update ASAP.

Raven: see you next chapter.

Nica: bye people.


	5. The condition

Ciel: this is chapter 5 hope you like it. No flames.

Raven: ya no flames that is mean.

Nica: well this is a short disclaimer so we don't miss you too much, cow do the disclaimer.

Cow: moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo ( Ciel does not own any of the black butler characters )

Ciel: why did the cow do the disclaimer?

Nica: because I wanted him to so deal with it, enjoy the story.

( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (

( on the way to the grim reaper library raven sat next to Sebastian in a silence until Sebastian broke it )

" so my lady how do you know William?"

" we grew up together, so what is ciel's goal?"

" what ?"

" i know your a demon. A crow demon and thats why you love cats. Well I can turn into a cat I just choose to stay like this."

" really, so how are you going to get Ciel back if I may ask? "

" you'll see "

( as they arrive In the basement at the door raven turns into a raven black cat )

" everyone stay here and make sure Sebastian doesn't fallow me in"

( she snuck in through the door and disappeared, inside the room )

" hello William how are you doing to day "

" hello raven, what do you want "

" aren't you happy to see me William you always seem happy when you see grell "

" I said what do you want "

( raven puts her arms on Williams shoulders and lets her hair fall )

" I have come to collect the young lord Phantomhive "

" what do you want with him?"

"I have come to get him for Sebastian you see now you would not want to make me unhappy now would you darling "

" no I wouldn't , and you know that "

" good now give me the young lord and ill be on my way but ill visit you ok darling "

" fine here "

( cuts the ropes and lets Ciel go and raven kisses him on the cheek )

" thank you "

" your welcome "

( raven walks out of the room and give Ciel back to Sebastian )

" sorry William darling can be really mean sometimes "

" William darling?"

" alois your telling me you don't know, it's pretty obvious "

"What's obvious Ciel?"

" raven and William are engaged "

" really, and everyone knew but me?"

" yes we did Sebastian didn't really need to ask me how i knew William he just didn't want you to over hear us talking about it "

" I feel betrayed by my own butler "

" well I wanted you to learn something by yourself and not have the answers just given to you "

" now that that's over let's go have dinner "

" oh Ciel perfect idea I'll get William so he can go to "

" why must he come?"

" are you saying you don't like William "

" we'll he did just hold me against my will so that's one reason not to like him"

" well I will make sure he never does it again ok"

" fine he can come"

" yay, oh Sebastian aren't you forgetting something"

" ah yes the condition"

( Sebastian walks over to raven and kisses her on the lips while Ciel gets disgusted and looks away)

" was that really necessary?"

" yes my lord, you see the only way raven would get you back if I kissed her and I am true to my word so I had to"

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )

Ciel: well that was the last chapter unless you want me to write more tell me in the reviews

Raven: no flames or you deal with William

Everyone: bye for now!

Cow: mooooo ( bye for now )

Ciel:

Elizabeth:

Sebastian:

Grell:

Raven:

William:

Alois:

Claude:

Sora:

Roxas:

Undertaker: bye hehehehehehehe


	6. Memories

Ciel: sorry it took so long to update I could not think of how to phrase the words. Oh and if you didn't like a chapter just tell me how you would like it and I'll write it and post it up unless you don't want me to post it I can just pm it to you kk  
Nica: hello Ciel where is my giraffe plushie I can't find it  
Ciel: I don't know did you look for it  
Alois: ohhhhhhhhh ciel's hiding something  
Ciel: I am not what would make you think that idiot  
Alois: at least I don't have an annoying fiancé  
Ciel: at least I don't look at porn you pervert  
Nica: ok let's get to the story Hannah you want to do the disclaimer  
Hannah: Ciel dose not own any of the kuroshitsuji characters.

It's-a-line-don't-look-at-it-look-away-before-you- die-of-boredom

~It was early morning in a meadow the sun was shining the birds were chirping she turned to look at the young man next to her~

(Raven awoke suddenly to see the she was not in the meadow )  
"It was probably a dream, but that place seems familiar."  
( she turned to see if William was in bed but he was not there)  
"He must have gone to work already he always gets up early to go to work he doesn't even stay long enough to eat breakfast he needs to eat I've convinced him to eat when I'm awake before he leaves but not any more I'm not up in time"  
( she sits up and sees a note on her bed side table so she picks it up and reads it)  
"my dear raven I now what you want to ask me why did I kidnap the Trancy kid. It was because I was bored and needed some fun so now you don't have to ask me when I get home see you later love "  
" we'll I guess that answers that, now what's for breakfast"  
( hi William what are you doing today , good how are you , fine it's a nice day isn't it , yes raven , you now William when we get older were going to get married , a demon and a divine how is that going to work , I don't know I just know we're going to get married. Raven snapped out of her thought just in time for the door bell to ring "  
" hello mrs. Raven."

Moo-moo-moo-moo-moo-moo-moo-moo-moo-moo-moo-moo-mo o-moo-moo-moo-moo

Ciel: short chapter cliff hanger haha. Sorry for the short part but not the cliff hanger part haha  
Nica: yay cliff hangers  
Cow:moo  
Nica: hi cow  
Cow: moo  
Ciel: well bye for now until the next chapter bye  
Nica: bye people  
Cow: moo


	7. Surprise visit

Ciel wow chapter seven already, I think the reason I write such short chapters is so I can write more chapters so I can spend more time with you guys. I would like to thank Gemini girl and jelly bean 225 for giving me ideas on the chapters without them this fanfic would only be two chapters long so thank you I love you guys.

Disclaimer: do you have to read it again I'm sure it's clear by now.

It's-a-line-don't-look-at-it-look-away-before-you- die-of-boredom

" Sebastian! What are you doing here?"

" we'll miss raven may rin is sick and I need some help back at the manor and I was wondering if you would like to help me."

" as a demon can't you do every thing just fine?"

"Yes well I can't cook get the house clean and do the garden while I am severing my young master his afternoon tea."

( he gives her a smile that makes him look pathetic when he's using it )

" fine I'll help but you have to do something for me"

" what do you want?"

" I don't know yet i will have to think about it."

( then she smiles at Sebastian )

" mrs raven if you are thinking what I think your thinking won't William get mad"

" no but if he does I know how to get him to forgive me so don't worry. Now I will help for one week or its twice you here me ok got twice."

" yes mrs raven"

" stop calling me mrs raven just raven is fine ok."

" ok raven "

" let's go Sebastian "

( as she walks by her tail brushes his leg and he blushes )

" are you coming ?"

" yes raven coming"

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

Ciel: well that's was the end of chapter seven try and guess what the conditional is

Nica: I know what it is its

( put hand over mouth )

Ciel: shut up. Bye

Nica: mumble mumble mumble


	8. The job

Ciel: hi have you guessed the condition of corse you have why wouldn't you now awesome song I'm alive by becca it the ending song for black butler  
Nothing I say comes out right,  
I can't love without a fight,  
No one ever knows my name,  
When I pray for sun, it rains.  
I'm so sick of wasting time. ,  
But nothings moving in my mind,  
Inspiration can't be found,  
I get up and fall but,

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,  
I'll live my life, I'm Alive!  
Ciel: awesome songs in you reviews tell me your fav beginning or ending song to an anime and tell me what anime it's from and please be nice on my first chapter some said rubbish even though I said it was my first fanfic and you can write them how you want them you don't have to write them exactly how they happened I mean I could write one where Sebastian and Claude were dating that is a great idea I should write one about Claude and Sebastian dating you guys help me alot thanks when this fan fic is all done I will write a thank you note to all my readers that way you will know its done and to seek one of my other fanfic they will always be rated m for awesome enjoy  
Disclaimer: to lazy to write it you already know

It's-a-line-don't-look-at-it-look-away-before-you- die-of-boredom  
( the next morning raven shows up at the Phantomhive estate and is welcomed by Sebastian )  
" good morning raven are you ready to get to work?"  
" I guess what do I do first?"  
" first go put on your uniform it is in mey rins room down the hall second door on the left "  
( raven walks in and get her uniform goes in the bathroom and puts it on)  
"SEBASTIAN !"  
( raven runs through the manor in a robe and find Sebastian in the kitchen getting the young masters afternoon tea ready )  
" Sebastian what am I wearing ?"  
" your uniform raven "  
" this ,( opens robe to a very short version of mey rins uniform ) is my uniform?"  
" yes I figured I better make it worth it if its only for a week, you don't like it "  
( gives her an innocent smile )  
" it's very reveling Ciel I'm sure wont approve "  
" why don't you ask him he's in his study "  
( raven walks to ciel's study and knocks )  
" come in , Sebastian I've been wait, raven what are you doing here?"  
" I'm filling in for mey rin and I don't think you are going to like what Sebastian has me wearing "  
" what is it show me "  
( raven open the robe and shows Ciel her uniform blushing and Ciel can't help laughing then Sebastian walks in )  
" what is it master why are you laughing? "  
" you really had raven wear that for her uniform?"  
" yes I did have her put it on why do you ask "  
" because I'm starting to think that you want raven for yourself and are trying to take her from William "  
" maybe I am trying to master "  
" really then kiss her,make her take off the robe and kiss her"  
" yes my lord "  
( Sebastian walks over to raven takes off the robe and goes to kiss her )  
" no get away from me perv "  
( but Sebastian kisses her and she starts kissing back then Sebastian pulls away and raven blushes )  
" that good master "  
" that was excellent you two should be together "  
" ciel you'll just encourage him to kiss me all the time while I'm working"  
" why you would probably like it raven now put the robe back and get to work now "  
" yes my lord " ( raven says while curtsying and walks out )  
" Sebastian "  
" yes my lord "  
" bring me William t. Spears I want to talk to him "  
" yes my lord "  
( later Sebastian shows up at ciel's study with William in tow )  
" my lord are you there "  
" come in Sebastian"  
" I have brought William "  
( Sebastian steps aside to reveal the man standing behind him )  
" Sebastian I want you to make raven a snack and put you know what in bottle you know which in it got it "  
" yes my lord "  
( Sebastian leaves the room and William centers in the room )  
" you wished to see me my young lord "  
" yes William was yours and ravens engagement arranged or did you propose to her "  
" it was arranged my lord why do you ask "  
" because I think you have competition "  
" with who "  
" with Sebastian William "  
( right then Sebastian walks in with a limp raven in his arms )  
" what did you do to her Sebastian "  
" don't worry William she's just asleep I gave her some sleeping drugs she'll be fine"

Moo-moo-moo-moo-moo-moo-moo-moo-moo-moo-moo-moo-mo o-moo-moo-moo-moo

Ciel: I'm wondering weather to make Sebastian and raven have a relationship or have another oc that is ravens twin sister and have William marry her instead and have raven get intimate with Sebastian tell me in your reviews no flames got it no flames take it away nica  
Nica: I still know the condition it's  
Ciel: ok that enough talking for you in this chapter take it away itachi  
Itachi: bye


	9. Questions that need to be answered

Ciel: hello sorry it took so long to update the school year ended and I write all my fan fics on my school ipad sooooooooo hello hope you had a good summer I was totally bored in your reviews tell me what you did this summer now don't call me a stalker or weirdo because one I am psyco two I am a psychic three stalkers know where you live and fifth I am just trying to be nice and I am also good at doing what fluttershys does so you don't need to read the disclaimer you read it a bunch. ?

It's-a-line-don't-look-at-it-look-away-before-you- die-of-boredom

( raven woke up tied to a chair in ciel's study looking around she saw Ciel and Sebastian )  
Raven: what are you doing why am I tied to a chair. Answer me.  
Ciel: we need to ask you some questions how did you know to go to the Trancy manor when William was holding me captive  
Raven: well  
Ciel: the only way you would know is if you helped him kidnap alois. and it would explain why William gave me up so easily. and how you knew just how to get him to give me back. The only thing that is unclear is your motives.  
Raven: ok I did it but I didn't think William would take it that far we did it so we could get to Sebastian.  
Ciel: why what is your interest in Sebastian what do you want with him.  
Raven: I don't know what William wants with him I swear  
Ciel: I don't believe you i think you do know what he wants  
Raven: I don't know all I know is he needs me to do it I don't know what he is planing to do  
Ciel: why does he need you  
Raven: because Sebastian loves cats and so I'm perfect for it were not even engaged anymore William broke it off two years ago  
Ciel: he did  
Raven: yes he said it wasn't working why  
Ciel: Sebastian where is William now  
Sebastian: I don't know my lord  
Ciel: find him  
Raven:no don't send Sebastian that's what William wants send me he is expecting Sebastian to come not me  
Ciel:why should I trust you  
Raven: because William forced me to do it I didn't do it willingly please you have to believe me  
Ciel: fine but if I find out you are lying I will have you killed  
( he cuts the ropes and raven stands up and walks to Sebastian and kisses him )  
Sebastian: what was that for  
Raven: just in case I don't succeed  
( raven walks out of the room to go look for William )  
Ciel: I don't totally trust her  
Sebastian: why not my lord  
Ciel: I just don't feel like she is telling the truth  
Sebastian: she's telling the truth just maybe not the whole truth my lord  
( an hour later raven comes back with William in tow )  
William: you wanted to see me  
Ciel: we know about your plan but what do you want with Sebastian  
William: I don't know what you mean  
Ciel: raven told us every thing but she says she does not know what you want with Sebastian that's why I am asking you  
William: I don't know what you are talking about I don't want Sebastian  
( as William is talking raven slips out of the room to go do dishes )  
Ciel: you may go now  
( William walks out of the room )  
Ciel: Sebastian get me a snack  
Sebastian: yes my lord  
( Sebastian was walking to the dining room to get the tea set from the cabinet when he heard a crash coming from the kitchen )  
( he walked in to William holding raven in the air by the throat )  
Sebastian: put her down William  
William: stay out of it Sebastian  
( Sebastian started to go at him but William pinned him to the wall in the hallway)  
William: raven I thought I told you not to tell them no matter what or you would get hurt  
Raven: I tried not to but they got it out of me ( she said barely able to breath )  
William: you should have tried harder  
Raven: I'm sorry William please put me down  
William: no I don't think I will  
Raven: please William  
William: I said I wasn't going to let you down  
Raven: then you leave me no choice  
( raven kicks William in the stomach and he drops her )  
( raven sits there on the floor trying to catch her breath when William stands up to go after her )  
Sebastian: run raven now  
Raven: no I am not running far to long have I Been bullied by William far to long have I done what he's told me to do I am not running the first chance I get to kick his ass

It's-a-line-don't-look-at-it-look-away-before-you- die-of-boredom

Ciel: well that was chapter 9 it was different when I realized it didn't go with the story line  
Nica: hello again Ciel y didn't you let me talk in the beginning of this  
Ciel: because you are annoying ( just like Elizabeth ?)  
Nica: Ciel I can read your thought bubbles  
Ciel: no you can't ( denial )  
Nica: well enough of that see you next chapter.  
Ciel: in my beginning babble I know I skipped what comes after three because in Japan it and the word death are the same I also skip what come after 8 because it and the word  
pain are the same in jaenese


	10. I knew you were trouble

Ciel: it is chapter ten already wow that last chapter was the longest chapter I ever wrote and the most suspenseful one to well I am going to tell you a litte bit about my self I have four dogs a min pin a Chihuahua a chihuahua min pin mix and a teacup chihuahua I live with my mom brother and sister my dad died when I was 12 and I only have four or five friends.  
But I have a million on face book and most of them are people who don't like me but they sent me a friend request.

It's-a-line-don't-look-at-it-look-away-before-you- die-of-boredom  
William: so you think you can beat me in a fight  
Raven: no weapons and then maybe I can  
( they stand in there fighting positions , William takes the first shot and misses and raven counters with a kick to the stomach witch sends him flying across the room )  
Raven: now you think you can beat me that your all powerful and can't be beat  
William no I just think that was a lucky shot you will not win  
Raven: don't be so sure your pride will be your down fall  
( as time went on they ended up in the library and just as Sebastian walked in William had raven with his death syth at her through )  
William: I am leaving if anyone follows me she is dead  
( William leaves the Phantomhive estate and takes raven to the basement of the undertaker library and tied her to a store table sacrifice style )  
raven: why are you doing this William  
William: to get Sebastian can't you see he has feelings for you he will come despite my warning and that is exactly what I want  
( William leaves the room then Sebastian walks in and sees her, he runs over to untie her )  
Raven: no Sebastian run this is a trap you did exactly what he wanted go before he gets you go Sebastian  
Sebastian: no I am not leaving you here  
Raven: you idiot just go I'll be fine just go  
William: to late I already know your here no point in running I'll just get you  
Sebastian: let her go and I will stay here  
William: excellent this wont be bad I promise  
( raven goes deep into thought then realizes what William is going to do )  
Raven: Sebastian don't do it I know what he wants to do when we were first engaged he talked about how he wanted to find a demon that he could make a hybrid half demon half Devine  
Sebastian : is that even possible  
Raven: if he wants to do it to you it will probably work William leave Sebastian alone do it to me you tested me and I will work but you didn't want to do it to me because back then you were In love with me but your not it love with me any more do it on me  
William: no I think I'll do it on Sebastian  
( William gestures to a chair and Sebastian sits then William ties him up )  
Sebastian: now let raven go  
William: no I thick I'll do it on both of you  
Sebastian: no you said you'd let her go  
William: well I lied now let's get going  
( William injects raven with Devine DNA )  
William: now we wait  
It's-a-line-don't-look-at-it-look-away-before-you- die-of-boredom

Ciel: well my chapter only got a little shorter but it ok  
Nica: well that was a waste of time like really  
Ciel: it was not genetics are very impotant when experimenting on live people plus it fun to mess with sryinchs  
Nica: well that's trure  
Ciel: well see you next chapter


End file.
